


Hubiera sido un héroe

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain





	Hubiera sido un héroe

  
**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Hufflepuff" del reto "Amor de tercera Generación"_

* * *

 

****

# Hubiera sido un héroe

****

* * *

 

El miedo nubla la razón y la histeria acaba con el entendimiento. Hay gritos, muchos gritos. Ya no entiende nada de lo que hay a su alrededor, porque no hay nada más que entender: el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se va a cargar a todo el mundo y sus secuaces lo van a ayudar. Punto final. No hay más. Allí es cuando Zacharias Smith decide que él no es un héroe. Que un año haciéndose pasar por uno sólo le ha dejado la boca partida y el labio hinchado. Que los héroes sean otros, él ya no quiere saber nada de nada.

Oye la queja del niño que ha apartado, pero le da exactamente igual. Zacharias nunca ha sido precisamente un modelo a seguir y no está dispuesto a dejar que lo maten en esa guerra. Que los héroes sean los Gryffindors, o los que quieran serlo, porque ha visto como Ernie y Justin se quedaban atrás. Y Hannah, que a los diecisiete años ya no le recuerda nada a la adorable chica con dos trenzas enmarcando su rostro de once años que conoció en el expreso. Susan también se queda.

Él ve la entrada del pasadizo cada vez más cerca y sabe que él no se quedará. No tiene madera de héroe. Es un jodido Hufflepuff con mal carácter, sin ningún aprecio palpable a Harry Potter y harto de la guerra. Él se larga y no hay más.

Porque a veces, se dice Zach, aplicar la de «pies para que los quiero» es lo más sabio que se puede hacer. Eso hasta que se acuerda de que Padma lo va a despellejar vivo cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Pero entonces ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

 

La adorable dama no lo despelleja vivo cuando, un mes más tarde, se lo encuentra en Las Tres Escobas, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. Es la primera vez que Zacharias ve a Padma después de la batalla y se alivia al comprobar que está entera. Tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, pero nada más. Y sonríe, al menos hasta que ella lo ve.

Padma entorna sus ojos y se levanta de la mesa en la que se acaba de sentar para acercarse a él. Zacharias Smith se queda congelado en su silla, porque Padma Patil es la única chica capaz de causar esa reacción en él y aguarda mientras, poco a poco, la sonrisa se le va congelando en el rostro y transmuta en una expresión desconcertada. Porque Padma no sonríe. Y lo que más le gusta a Zacharias de la chica es, precisamente su sonrisa.

En vez de eso, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, alza la mano y, sin decir una palabra, le marca la mano en toda la mejilla. Él se le queda mirando, y se lleva una mano a donde ha quedado la marca del golpe de Padma. Ella no dice nada, porque con el golpe se lo ha dicho todo. Que piensa que Zacharias es un miserable cobarde —y en ese momento se siente como tal— por huir aplastando niños de primero.

El joven sólo atina a reaccionar cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

—¡PADMA! —grita.

Pero ella ya camina calle abajo por Hogsmeade y, con mucha destreza, finge no oírlo. Zacharias Smith se queda allí parado, con la marca roja de un bofetón en la mejilla —el único que de verdad le ha dolido en toda su vida—, el semblante desconcertado, la boca medio abierta y unos ojos que dicen no entender nada. Se siente más estúpido que nunca.

No lo despellejaron vivo. Peor.

* * *

 

Hay pocas cosas de las que Zacharias Smith se arrepiente. No se arrepiente de haber empujado a un montón de niños de primero, ni de haberle roto el corazón a Hannah Abott cuando tenían catorce años. Tampoco se arrepiente de todos los comentarios que alguna vez le hizo a Harry y a todos los Weasley, ni de no ser un héroe. Y, de hecho, puede torcer la sonrisa, poner cara petulante y asegurar que no se arrepiente de nada.

Pero es una cochina mentira, porque sus ojos dirán lo contrario.

Se arrepiente de haber abandonado a Padma.

Así que, el siguiente encuentro, lo provoca él. Para poder decir «lo siento» en condiciones, aunque sospecha que lo único que ganará será otra marca en su mejilla por un golpe que le ha dado una dama. Cuando la ve, sólo sonríe amargamente durante un segundo antes de que, en pleno Caldero Chorreante, se acerque a ella. Ella lo ve e intenta huir.

Casi lo logra. Él le agarra un brazo justo cuando sale al Londres muggle y se queda mirándola. Padma intenta soltarse y el por fin es capaz de ver todo lo que la chica ha estado guardándose. Está impreso en sus ojos, las pesadillas que deja la guerra.

—Padma… lo siento… —suelta, en una voz apenas audible—, te mereces una expli…

Ella lo corta. De tajo. Con un tono desesperado que dice «No quiero saber más».

—¡¿Me merezco una explicación?! —exclama ella—. ¿Qué me contarás, Smith? ¿Qué eres un cobarde de mierda? ¿Qué te largaste y dejaste tirados a todos tus amigos? —Se le escapa una lágrima y ella alza el brazo que él no tiene sujeto para limpiársela—. ¿Quieres que yo te cuente como te busqué por todo Hogwarts, hasta que Summerby me dijo que te habías largado? ¿Quieres que te hable de mi desesperación, Smith? Porque tú huiste, cobarde, pero yo estuve allí. Y fue un puto infierno.

_Zacharias_ Smith la suelta. Ella se aleja caminando, ignorando a los pocos muggles que se pararon a prestarles atención. Él se queda allí, y se siente el peor idiota del mundo. Porque se ha arruinado él solito, porque es un cretino, porque sabe que, aunque Padma no lo diga por orgullo, tiene el corazón destrozado, hecho trizas. La culpa, por supuesto, la tiene él.

* * *

 

Aun así, le manda una carta. Zacharias Smith no es lo suficientemente valiente y nunca lo será. Cuando Padma, su Padma, está enfrente de él, se queda sin palabras. Quizá un pergamino no sea tan traicionero. Quizá Padma lo lea, y aunque sea un poco, lo entienda.

_Padma,_

_Nunca he sido valiente. Nunca lo seré. Sólo soy un Hufflepuff más del montón al que el sombrero seleccionador le dijo que tenía carácter de Slytherin. Que si tuviera ambición, me habría mandado allí, derechito y sin escalas. Pero en vez de eso, me mandó a Hufflepuff, a la casa de los sobrantes. Porque tú y yo sabemos que aunque el senil sombrero se empeñe en decir que en Hufflepuff están los leales y trabajadores, somos el sobrante, lo que las otras casas no quieren._

_Somos tercos, leales, nos dejamos las manos trabajando, y los ojos leyendo, aunque no seamos inteligentes como los Ravenclaws. Se supone, también, que protegemos aquello que queremos. Pero quizá debería hablar por mí y no en general: no soy valiente, me da terror arriesgar mi vida y, a veces, cuando el miedo se interpone a la razón, e incluso a otros sentimientos más fuertes, la supervivencia es lo único que queda._

_No espero que entiendas porque abandoné Hogwarts aquel día, pero eres la primera persona a la que he deseado explicárselo. Porque eres tú, la única que creíste sinceramente que podía ser un héroe. Pero me veo obligado a quitarte las ilusiones, y si quieres, soy el culpable de haberlas pisoteado._

_No soy un Gryffindor, Padma, sólo soy un Hufflepuff que no sabe cómo ofrecer disculpas, o explicaciones. Tampoco soy un héroe, y no aspiro a serlo nunca. Pero quizá, y créeme cuando te digo que esto es totalmente verdad, si el miedo no se hubiera interpuesto, habría intentado ser un héroe por ti._

_Zach._

Ve la lechuza marcharse con el pergamino atado a una pata, y se queda mirando al horizonte. Sólo espera que, cuando Padma lo reciba, no lo eche a la chimenea y deje a sus palabras convertirse en cenizas.

Pero Padma no lo hace.

La respuesta llega atada a la pata de su lechuza casi una semana después y es la caligrafía de Padma la que adorna el sobre. Zach sonríe mientras la abre, y contempla la respuesta.

Nunca quise que fueras un héroe. Sólo que no me abandonaras en aquel infierno. Me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado.

Y debajo un lugar, una hora, una fecha, y la promesa de que la próxima vez que lo vea, no le dejará la marca de un bofetón en el rostro. La próxima vez que lo vea, Padma quizá oiga su «Lo siento» y le llegue al corazón.

* * *

 

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 30 de diciembre de 2013_

Mi visión de Zach


End file.
